hyrule_total_war_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Midna
Queen Midna (pronounced ''Meenikoodneeooit ''in Twili) was the puppet ruler of the Twili, the eventual leader of the Twili Reformation and the narrator of Hyrule Historia. Appearance Midna is a female Twili with pupiled red eyes, pointed ears, patterned dark grey skin and long light orange hair. When transformed into an imp, she undergoes radical physical changes, becoming very short with stunted arms and legs, prominent orange-yellow glowing eyes and very long pointed ears, but retains her skin and hair color. Midna wears a skirt and long-sleeve shirt under a breastplate adorned with symbols of the Fierce Deity, as well as a black veil. In battle she utilizes a Twili falchion, and commonly carries a harp with her. History Born a commoner, Midna's life takes an unexpected turn when Prince Zant meets her, invites her to the Palace of Twilight and gives her a room in the palace. Midna tells Zant that she, being lowborn, doesn't belong in the palace and isn't a suitable woman for the Prince, but he assures that none of that will matter when he becomes King, going so far as to offer to adopt her into the royal family. However, life in the palace quickly becomes sore for Midna because of Zant's immature behavior and constant bullying, all while claiming all of that to be simply a 'game' and that Midna is only mad because Zant always 'wins'. When Zant's father, King Mizorant is murdered by the three Great Fairies of the Twilight: Veran, Morsheen and Una for rejecting their lordship, they cast Zant aside and choose to crown Midna instead. Being denied his birthright, Zant's love for Midna is eventually replaced by envy for what his father promised him, and soon enough he begins a war against Midna to take the throne. With the help of Lady Middee, the headmaster of the Bonemold Monks who was jailed in Valran by Midna and General Onox, Veran's husband who joins Zant he tells his wife of his plan to invade Hyrule, Zant marches upon the Palace of Twilight to forcibly remove Midna from the throne. Upon his victory, Zant confronts a surprised Midna in the throne room, accusing her of casting him away after taking his birthright. Midna tells him that he could have become King by her side, but he left him alone because of envy for the throne. Furious at Midna but unable to kill her, Zant forces her to don a mask crafted by Veran, turning her into an imp. Manifest Destiny Around a decade later, when Zant launches his second invasion of Hyrule via Veran's Black Tower, Midna escapes the Realm of Twilight into Labrynna. Appearances Midna is the narrator of all cinematics in Hyrule: Total War and Shadows of Hyrule: Total War. Hyrule: Total War In the Freeform Campaign you will be able to choose between Midna and Zant as the leader of the Forces of Twilight, during the Twili civil war event at the start of the campaign. Midna will appear as the Queen and in her Imp form, with bodyguard consisting of Twili Infantry and Repentants, respectively. Shadows of Hyrule: Total War Midna is the leader of the Twili Reformation in the Freeform Campaign. Her bodyguard consists of Crusaders. Trivia * Alongside Sulkaris and Majora, Midna is one of the few characters with voice acting in Hyrule: Total War, speaking in the Twili language. Category:Faction Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Forces of Twilight Category:Twilight Reformation